


Airport Antics

by multifandomer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fluff, I'm not really sure why I wrote this, M/M, These two are dorks, and they are just having fun in an airport, humour (I think), i was bored, this was a prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomer/pseuds/multifandomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it’s-like-two-am' AU</p><p>Stiles and Liam are delayed for a flight to California, and decided to wreck havoc in the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Antics

Going to visit Jackson in London seemed like a good idea in theory, and it was great all the time he was there, but Stiles was starting to regret the choice when his plane landed in New York where he had to switch flights to get back to California, and was told that his flight had been delayed by up to 19 hours due to trouble with one of the engines. If he had planned better he could have booked a hotel for the night and come back the next day for his flight, however he had blown most of his money in London and now couldn’t afford to stay anywhere. They also told him that all other flights were full as most of the passengers from his flight had planned ahead. This meant that Stiles was in for a long night staying in the airport to wait for his flight. After the woman behind the desk informed him that she would let him know if there were any spaces on any other flights, he made his way to one of the many seats he was able to choose from.

Stiles pulled his suitcase over to a row of vacant seats and set it next to him as he sat down. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to his dad telling him what had happened and that he wouldn’t be home until tomorrow night. He then decided to put his phone away and save the battery so he wouldn’t have to hunt for a plug socket to charge his phone, and pulled out a book he was reading to help with his university studies.

Four hours later he finally got bored of reading and walked over to the desk to ask the woman for any updates on the flight. After she told him no and again promised to let him know of any changes, he made his way back to his seat where he saw a few other people had sat down, waiting for their flights to be called. Most of the people looked like business people, clearly on their way to important meetings, probably on flights that weren’t delayed for 19 hours. He flopped into his chair and let out a loud sigh. From the corner of his eye he could see several of the people look at him, some with annoyed looks on their faces. This gave him an idea of how to make time pass quicker, and make it more entertaining for him.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, going onto his ringtones and playing it out loud, pretending someone was calling him. Pretending to answer it, he put the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” He said, louder than he needed to, making a couple of the people around him jump. He paused for a second waiting for the imaginary person on the end of the phone to talk.

“No man, I can’t hear you. You’re gonna have to talk louder.” He shouted, putting his free hand up to his other ear to block out the sound of the airport. Another pause.

“Am I at home? No, I'm in the airport. My flight is delayed.” Pause.

“Oh, am I alone? No, I'm at the airport. But you’re not on loud speaker. Why?” He paused again trying to think of something that would make the people around him feel uncomfortable. He remembered reading a tweet a while ago about blowjobs and hair drying that he thought would make them uncomfortable, so he tried it.

“What? You gave him a blowjob while he blow dried your hair for you?” He paused as he subtly looked at the disgusted faces around him.

“No, that’s not team work, that’s weird. What the hell is wrong with you?” He continued, still shouting.

“This isn’t a conversation I want to be having, so I'm gonna hang up now. Okay, bye.” He said, then pretended to hang up the phone. Slipping his phone back into his pocket he looked around at the faces to see people looking at him with disgust. He shrank down in his chair, pretending to look embarrassed when in reality he was trying not to laugh. As he was looking around, he caught the eye of a young looking guy who looked like he was also trying not to laugh. When they made eye contact, the guy grinned before looking down at his phone and typing something. He smiled to himself, then pulled his phone out again, deciding to play games on his phone, screw his battery life.

An hour later and his phone was practically dead, and the people around him had thinned out to about 3 people. When his phone warned him that he had 10% battery left, he went into his bag and pulled out his phone charger, looking around for the nearest plug socket, which happened to be near the guy from before. He stood up and walked over, stopping in front of the guy who was sprawled out on the floor. When the guy looked up at him, Stiles smiled.

“Hey, do you mind if I use the plug socket here?” He asked, pointing to the socket that was next to the guy.

“Oh, sure man.” He said, sitting up properly and moving his stuff over.

“Thanks.” He said as he sat down next to him and plugged his phone in. they sat in silence for a few moments before the guy broke it.

“So what was that conversation about blowjobs and hair dryers?” He asked. Stiles whipped his head around to look at him, receiving a grin in return. “Liam.” The guy said, holding his hand out for Stiles to shake.

“Stiles.” He said, smiling back at the guy and shaking his hand.

“What kind of name is Stiles?” He asked, the same grin still plastered on his face.

“A nickname. It’s a lot easier to say than my real name.” He told him.

“Okay then. So are you gonna tell me about this conversation or am I going to be left wondering what the hell it was about? Because it sounded interesting to me.” He said, the shit-eating grin on his face growing even bigger.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret. It wasn’t a real conversation. I just wanted to get a reaction out of those snotty looking people.” Stiles said, his grin almost matching Liam's.

“So where did you get that story from then?” He asked.

“Found it on Twitter.” He said with a shrug.

“That doesn’t even surprise me. So I couldn’t help but overhear, mainly because you shouted it, that your plane was delayed. Was that made up too?” Liam asked.

“Nah, that was true unfortunately.” Stiles sighed. “What about you?” He enquired.

“Same for me. 19 hours too!” He nearly shouted.

“Are you supposed to be on the flight to California?” He asked.

“Yeah, are you?”

“Yeah. Small world.” Stiles said as he huffed out a laugh. “This is so boring though! I’ve been here for 5 hours and I can’t even book a hotel room for the night because I'm too poor.” He complained.

“Yeah, I feel you. I was just gonna camp here tonight.” Liam told him.

“Mind if I join you?” Stiles asked.

“Be my guest.” He smiled.

Half an hour of talking and getting to know each other any both boys were growing bored of just sitting there. The amount of people around them had gone from about 5 to no one in that half an hour.

“I’m bored. Let’s do something.” Stiles said.

“Like what? There’s not much to do in an airport. At that point one of the speakers announced that a flight had just landed.

“Let’s go and greet the people when they walk through the gate.” He said, standing up and brushing off any dirt on his jeans.

“Wait, seriously?” Liam asked, standing up as well.

“Sure, why not.” He said, then made his way to the gate where people were just starting to walk through.

Both boys stood at the gate and started greeting the people as they walked past.

“Hey, hope you had a great flight.”

“How’s it going man?”

“Did you save me a beer?”

“Dude, it’s been so long.”

This carried on for nearly 10 minutes when the last of the passengers finally walked through the gate. By the end of it both of them were laughing at the faces the passengers were pulling when either of them greeted them.

“And you thought this was a bad idea.” Stiles said once they had calmed down and were making their way back to their bags. They sat down, the last few bits of laughter dying off.

“So, what next?” Stiles asked.

“How about…” Liam paused as he thought. “Staring competitions.” He suggested.

“That will get boring quickly.” He said.

“With strangers. We can challenge them as they walk past.” Liam explained.

“Good idea.” Stiles said as they both stood up. “You first then.” He grinned.

“Alright, fine.” Liam walked over to a man in a suit as he approached the area the boys were situated, Stiles following behind him.

“Excuse me sir. Could I interest you in a staring contest?” He said, putting on a posh voice.

“I’m sorry?” The man asked as he stopped.

“A staring contest. My beautiful assistant here will be the judge.” Liam said, gesturing to Stiles. The man looked between the two before shrugging.

“I’m not going anywhere fast.” The man told them.

“Alright then. I think we all know the rules, but just in case. No blinking. You cannot touch each other to make them blink, however waving hands or other body parts in front of the other person will be allowed. No blowing on each other either.” Stiles told them, using his had as a microphone. “Contestant one, are you ready?” He asked, and moved his hand in front of Liam.

“Yes I am.” He said, sounding determined.

“Contestant two, are you ready?” Stiles moved his hand in front of them.

“Sure.” He said.

“Three. Two. One. Stare!” He said.

Liam and the man opened their eyes and began the staring contest. Stiles moved in close, deciding to provide a running commentary.

“It looks like it might be a close battle. The competitor has a bored look on his face, and Liam has a determined yet constipated look on his.” At that comment, Liam broke down laughing, blinking in the process.

“Oooohhhh, we have a blinker here. The winner is… what’s your name?” Stiles asked.

“Ennis.” The man told him.

“The winner is Ennis!” Stiles shouted as he grabbed Ennis’ arm and held it in the air. “Is there anyone you’d like to thank?” Stiles asked, his fake microphone back.

“Not really.” Ennis said.

“That’s boring. Get out of here!” Stiles said, dropping his arm and pushing Ennis away.

“Thanks for playing.” Liam shouted after him. Ennis waved, then carried on his journey. “You’re turn now.” Liam said as he turned towards Stiles.

“Okay, watch this.” He said, then approached a woman who was sitting in one of the chairs. “Excuse me. I challenge you to a staring contest.” He said when he reached the woman. The woman looked up from her phone and glared at Stiles.

“Beat it.” She said, then looked back down again.

“Ooo-kay then.” He said and walked away. Liam followed after him laughing. “I’ll try again.” He said as he walked up to another woman who was standing by her suitcase waiting.

“Excuse me. Hi. Would you be interested in a staring contest?” Stiles asked politely.

“A staring contest?” She asked sceptically.

“Yeah.” He confirmed.

“Okay, sure.” She said slowly, still a little sceptical.

“And your name is madam?” Liam asked her, holding his hand out like a microphone.

“Uh, Jennifer.” She said.

“Okay then. Jennifer, are you ready?” He asked.

“Go for it.” She said.

“Stiles, are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He said.

“Three. Two. One. Begin!” Liam moved in close, staring intently at the two. “Who’s gonna blink first. My money is on Stiles.”

“I don’t think so.” The competition continued for a few seconds more before Jennifer blinked.

“Crap.” She said.

“Yes! I win.” Stiles shouted.

“Fine. And the winner is… Stiles!” Liam announced. “Speech! Speech! Speech!” He started chanting.

“If you insist.” Stiles said, taking the pretend microphone from Liam.

“I’d like to thank my parents for conceiving me. My dad, for his genetically crap eyesight. My eye doctor, for prescribing me glasses that I refuse to wear. My arms, because they are always by my side. My legs, for always supporting me, except that one time I fell down the stairs. My fingers, because I can always count on them. And my hips, for not lying.” Stiles finished with a bow. Liam had doubled over laughing, while Jennifer clapped before waving goodbye and leaving.

“What a speech.” Liam said when he had finally composed himself. “So what are we doing now?”

For the next few hours, the boys came up with ideas for things to do, which included: creating back stories for people passing by, making up stories about themselves and trying to get strangers to believe them, trying to start dance parties in crowded areas, having a push up competition with a group of students who were going on a trip to France, following people as closely as possible without them noticing, walking backwards on moving escalators, high-fiving people going in the opposite direction, creating a human scavenger hunt to find certain stereotypes around the airport, racing the luggage trolleys, and challenging strangers to wheelchair races.

By the time it was 4am, the boys had run out of things to do. The amount of people in the airport had thinned out to only a few people, none of which were in their vicinity. The two of them were laid out on the floor near their bags.

“I think we’ve run out of things to do now.” Liam said aloud.

“I think so too.” Stiles agreed.

“So what do we do now?” He asked.

“I could take you on a date to the fanciest restaurant in this airport.” Stiles suggested, only half joking.

“There’s a McDonalds about two minutes that way.” Liam said, pointing in the general direction he remembered the fast food shop being.

“You seriously wanna go on a date with me?” He asked, sitting up and turning to the boy.

“Sure, why not. Liam said, following suit. “Unless you weren’t being serious. In which case, just ignore me.” He said, a light blush on his cheeks.

“No, no. I mean, sure. Yeah. Let’s go then.” He said. He stood up and held a hand out for Liam to take. Once he had pulled him up he went to pull his hand away, however Liam tightened his grip and grabbed the handle of his suitcase, throwing a shy grin at Stiles, who smiled back and grabbed his suitcase and started towards McDonalds.

Once the two had finished their meals, they made their way back to their spot and set their stuff down, sitting down next to each other.

“You know the perfect way to end a date?” Stiles asked.

“Normally I’d say sex, but this is a bit public.” Liam said with a cheeky grin.

“Well that’s one way. But another is a nap.” He said, laying his head on his jacket that he had put down, and waiting for Liam to join him. He followed suit, laying his head down next to Stiles’. The two laid their in silence for a few minutes. At some point, Stiles had entangled his hand with Liam’s and was playing with his fingers.

“This is great and all, but what happens after this?” Liam asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“Well that all depends.” Stiles said.

“On what?” He enquired.

“Where in California are you going?” Stiles asked.

“Uh, Beacon Hills. What about you?” He asked, turning his head towards Stiles when he heard him moved to see Stiles already looking at him, a look of shock on his face.

“Are you serious?” He asked, still sounding shocked.

“Yeah, why?” Liam asked, confused.

“So am I!” Stiles nearly shouted.

“Really?” Stiles nodded. “Small world.” He said, repeating Stiles’ words from earlier with a laugh.

“It really is.” Stiles agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s been like 3 months since I posted a story, and my internet has been working on and off today, so I decided that it was time to write a new one. So here is my Stiam one shot (there is a brief mention of Jackson in it as well because I am trash and love a bit of stackson, romantic or platonic) :P  
> Also, it’s 3am here and I’ve just finished writing this so if there are any mistakes, just pretend they aren’t there :P  
> And... I’ve never been to an airport, or been on a plane, so I have no idea how accurate any of this is, but for the sake of this, let’s say it is 100% accurate :P  
> I had a whole list of things for them to do as well in this, but I couldn’t be bothered to go into detail about each one individually, so there is a list of what they do in the middle :P
> 
> Come follow me on:  
> Twitter: fandomcookie  
> Tumblr: multifandomfanfics  
> Wattpad: multi-fandomer  
> AO3: multifandomer
> 
> Reviews are love :)
> 
> Multifandomer :) xxx


End file.
